<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gamer boy piss by Florin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931120">Gamer boy piss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florin/pseuds/Florin'>Florin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florin/pseuds/Florin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathan pisses himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi | Leviathan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gamer boy piss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO IM SORRY IF ITS TRASH??? I JUST RLLY LIKE LEVI AND RLLY LIKE PISS... THAT'S ALL.<br/>also, sorry its so short. i just wanted this written and posted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This so isn’t fair!” Leviathan grumbles, glaring toward his TV screen while tightly gripping onto the game controller he holds in his hands. You look up toward the screen, squinting against the bright light compared to the darkness of the room. Levi has been trying to beat one boss for a few minutes now, but it seems like he keeps dying.</p><p>You’ve been sitting comfortably in his lap for a while, watching him play games - somehow, it’s been pretty peaceful. He does have to reach around you to hold the controller, but he doesn’t complain at all. You softly smile and cuddle into his chest, watching as his game avatar gives up fighting the boss to turn around and do other tasks so he could level up more. Smart.</p><p>This goes on for a while; the two of you sitting in the quiet darkness, Levi continuing to level up his character. Eventually, he stops, heading back toward the boss. Before he reaches the room, he pauses to save the game.</p><p>“C’mon,” He growls, his avatar stepping into the dim room that immediately lights up to reveal the boss, “Die already.”</p><p>The fight starts, and he actually seems to be doing well; he attacks, remembers to defend, heals when needed. The boss gets to half of its health. Dialogue plays, and Levi rolls his eyes. The boss’s attack changes.<br/>
A minute later, it’s Levi’s avatar who falls to the ground, dead again.</p><p>“Nooo!” He whines, pouting at the screen, “I was so close that time!”</p><p>His save loads, but his avatar just stands there, frozen. Behind you, Levi hums, thinking. Clearly not for long enough, because he rushes into the battle once more.</p><p>"C'mon, c'mon!" He mutters, delivering a few strong attacks before healing up. The boss attacks, but Levi doesn't stop. He continues to attack, heal, raising his MP when needed, and then-</p><p>The dialogue plays again, and the boss's attack changes. Levi hums in thought, squirming under you for a moment.</p><p>He pauses the game.</p><p>"Hey, uh... could you get up?" He asks, setting down the game controller. You twist in his lap to look up at him, pouting.</p><p>"You were doing good this time! Keep playing!" You grin, turning back towards the screen.</p><p>Levi sighs and picks the controller back up, but you notice how hard he grips it. How unfocused he seems, continuing to squirm and mutter things under his breath.</p><p>You turn in his lap to face him, squinting up at his face. It's dark, the screen only casting a dim light onto his face. He glances at you only for a second, frowning, face flushed.</p><p>Right. He's been sitting there for a while, with nothing but soda and energy drinks.</p><p>You grin, pressing a hand to his chest, sliding down to his stomach. A sound that you can only describe as a whine and a squeak leaves his mouth, and he looks at you again, pausing his game.</p><p>"Wh-What're you doing?" He asks, but you don't respond. You slide your hand lower, to the end of his shirt, pushing it up with your other hand.</p><p>Damn. For someone who sits and plays games a lot, he has a nice figure.</p><p>You hum, playing with the top of his pants for a moment, and quickly curl your hand into a fist, pressing down. He yelps and jolts, dropping the game controller.</p><p>"Don't!" He whines, pressing his hands against your shoulders, but doesn't push. The demon boys were usually gentle, scared to cause any harm to a human guest. This one fact alone has given you too much bravery than needed, and you realize this with wide eyes while pressing your first down a bit harder right over where his bladder should be.</p><p>“Please-” Levi’s voice cracks and he shuts his eyes, tight, still gripping your shoulders. You lean closer to him, squinting up at his face in the darkness, and notice tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. A low whine leaves your lips at the expression; Leviathan, a demon, crying with a flushed face trying to hold in a full bladder. Your lips curl into a grin while you press down harder, listening to Levi’s soft gasps and whines while he shakes against you, curling one of his hands into a fist.</p><p>A broken sob leaves his lips as you feel him finally give in, a sudden warmth filling his groin. You move back, not interested in getting piss all over your own clothing, watching with wide eyes as a dark spot grows on his sweatpants. God. He looks beautiful like this, you decide, pushing his knees apart to watch the last small trickles of liquid form a warm puddle under him.</p><p>It quickly feels cold and damp against his skin though and he growls, suddenly uncomfortable. You look up to see him glaring down at you with tearful eyes, lips curled into a snarl.</p><p>“You’re going to regret that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGAIN, ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMTHN LIKE THIS, SO IDK IF THERE WILL BE MORE BECAUSE IDK<br/>SORRY HWRHGJDFNMGSDFHJ HEHE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>